


The Umbrella Academy

by Geekyglamgirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alison is trying okay, Anyways, BEN IS A SMOL BBY BOI, Character Death, DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn, Deal, Drug Use, F/M, Fuck them, Fuckin Asshole, I'll add tags as I write, I'm sure I'm missing people, M/M, Or don't, PETITION FOR KLAUS TO JUST BE HAPPY FOR ONCE 2019, PROTECT KLAUS AT ALL COSTS, Underage Drinking, Vanya sucks, Watch the show, and reginald, and stuff, and we love him, but still, chill its really just five, diego is a soft bby and thats the tea sis, don't argue, don't even with me, enjoy, five is a smol bby who needs protection, honestly screw luther, leave her alone, no one cares, she's not as bad as Luther, shut up, whatever works, yea, you're fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyglamgirl/pseuds/Geekyglamgirl
Summary: What if there was another number???Basically The Umbrella Academy but with my own twist ;)(okai actual summery)Rose Hargreeves waited her whole life for the moment she got to be with her family. Now that she's here, she wishes it was under better circumstances...





	1. Introduction: The birth of the Umbrella Academy

(A/n, the italics are Rose's thoughts, except when they are in quotations. When they are in quotations that's what Rose hears through the walls)

⚠️ WARNING! There is language, drug use, alcohol, death and gore in this!! Those who have not seen the show, I suggest you check the IMDb for it and make sure you are comfortable with the contents before reading this. I don't wanna trigger anyone.

Well, besides the whole "dAd SeNt mE To ThE MoOn" thing.

It's kinda unavoidable.

I'm sorry stans ⚠️

 

Russia, October 1st 1989

 

On the 12th hour of the first day in October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual, only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.....

 

**He got eight of them**


	2. Chapter One: Back to the past!....or the present??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes up after seventeen years

I woke up with a jolt. 

 

_ We’re back.  _

 

I coughed, dusty air filling my lungs. Squinting, I pushed open the tank lid, hopping down onto the ground. 

I stood up and promptly fell back down. 

_ Woah, its weird, moving again.  _

I shook my head, grasping it with my two hands as reality flooded my senses. I paused and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. 

_ Breathe Rose.  _

I opened my eyes, happy that the inside of the walls was dark enough not to blind me. 

_ Boy it’s gonna hurt when I go outside.  _

I stood, shakily, grabbing onto the railing dad had installed oh so long ago. 

 

*flashback*

 

“Why are you putting these up again?” I asked father politely. 

“So that you don’t bump into the walls and make noise. Your siblings could hear and get suspicious.” He responded. I nodded sadly and looked out the window, watching my siblings play with each other. 

“Should I go to Vanya?” I asked, hopeful. 

“You know better than to go see her when she’s awake number eight.” He scolded. I turned to him. 

“But she can't be happy, up there all alone. How come the others don’t play with her?” I walked over to him. He sighed. 

“Because, number eight. She’s ordinary. They, just like you, are  _ special.  _ Useful. Now stop asking questions.”

 

*bacc to present*

 

I pulled myself up and started taking shaky steps forward. 

_ Where is everyone? _

I closed my eyes and reached mentally, trying to find anything familiar. It was mere seconds before I found Five. He was...annoyed? And hungry!!! I headed to the kitchen. 

_ Shit was it left...or right… ugh Five help me.  _

I closed my eyes and let his feelings lead me to the kitchen, bumping into walls only a few times. Eventually I heard voices and paused, crouching low with my ear to the wall. 

_ “What’s the date? The exact date.”  _

Five? No, no that couldn’t be Five. The voice was too young. But...it  _ was  _ the only familiar voice..

_ “The 24th.” A timid voice spoke.  _

I rolled my eyes.  _ The 24th of  _ **_what_ ** _ genius  _

_ “Of  _ **_what?_ ** _ ” The first voice questioned.  _

I smiled. Someone was thinking. 

_“March.”_ _The voice answered._

I sighed in content. Five did it!

_ “Good.” The first voice sighed as well.  _ His voice was the only familiar one, so it had to be five _. Right? _

_ “So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?” A low voice asked.  _

I frowned.  _ What? Why what just happened? _

_ “It’s been seventeen years.” The low voice said again.  _

My brows furrowed. 

_ Well first of all it’s been wayyyy longer than that. Second how does he know we went missing? He must be family. So either Luther, Diego, or Klaus. He sounds too mean to be Klaus so most likely Luther or Diego.  _

_ “It’s been a lot longer than that.” The first voice scoffed.  _

Yup that’s definitely five. 

_ “I haven’t missed that.” The low voice sighed.  _

Luther. Definitely Luther. Diego would never be so mean. 

_ “Where’d you go?” Another male voice said.  _

_ And the questions continue  _

_ “The future. It’s shit, by the way.” _

I rolled my eyes. 

_ It’s much worse than shit Five.  _

_ “Called it.” A higher male voice shouted.  _

I smiled. Definitely Klaus. 

_ Five sighed. “I should’ve listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice.” He paused. “Nice dress.” _

My heart skipped a beat. 

_ Alison?? Vanya?? _

_ “Oh, well, danke!” Klaus replied.  _

I face palmed.  _ It would be Klaus  _

_ “Wait, how did you get back?” The timid voice from earlier asked.  _

That  **had** to be Vanya. Alison would never be so timid. 

_ “In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.” Five explained.  _

_ “That makes no sense.” The other male voice responded. He must be Diego.  _

I sighed.  _ Once more for the simpler folk Five.  _

_ “Well it would if you were smarter.” Five responded.  _

I covered my mouth to stop my giggles. 

_ The man jumps through time and space, sees his family again for the first time, and  _ **_still_ ** _ is the same old asshole.  _

_ “How long were you there?” Luther asked.  _

_ “Forty-five years. Give or take.” _

I shuddered. 

_ “So what are you saying? That you’re fifty eight?” Luther questioned.  _

_ “No, my  _ **_consciousness_ ** _ is fifty eight. Apparently my body is now thirteen again.” _

Ahhh so THAT explains the baby voice, and why it felt familiar. 

_ “Wait how does that even work?” Vanya asked.  _

I slumped against the wall, now understanding Five’s annoyance. This was aggravating. 

_ “Delores kept saying the equations were off. Eh. Bet she’s laughing now.” Five mumbled.  _

I crossed my arms. Technically I told him too but, of course he couldn’t hear me. 

_ “Delores?” Vanya asked.  _

_ “Hmm. Guess I missed the funeral.” Five ignored Vanya’s question.  _

I frowned.  _ Funeral? What funeral?  _ Then I remembered. 

_ Dad _

_ “How’d you know about that?” Luther asked.  _

I internally groaned.  _ Dude. Catch up.  _

_ “What part of the future do you not understand?” Five sassed.  _

I smiled.  _ That’s my boy _

_ “Heart failure, huh?” Five continued.  _

_ “Yeah.” Diego said.  _

_ “No.” Luther corrected.  _

_ “Hmm. Nice to see nothing’s changed.” Five said.  _

I snorted. Understatement of the year. 

_ “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Another female voice asked as who I was assuming was Five walked away.  _

Alison. 

_ “What else is there to say? Circle of life.” Five responded.  _

I sighed.  _ Yup. Same old Five.  _

I followed him up to his room and waited for him to hopefully voice his plans. He didn’t, instead all I heard was a bunch of random noises and then he left again. I sighed and followed him yet again, all the way to the living room. He stopped and I sat myself down, cross legged and leaning in with my elbows on my knees. After a few minutes he finally spoke. 

_ “Nice to know dad didn’t forget me.” He said.  _

I huffed. As if. Five was one of dad’s favorites. 

_ “Read your book, by the way.” He continued.  _

I sat up straight. So he was talking to Vanya. 

_ “Found it in a library that was still standing..”  _

My eyes welled with tears. That book had been really hard to read. 

_ “I thought it was pretty good, all things considered. Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets,” He said quietly.  _

I wiped my tears away. 

_ Not all the secrets.  _

 

*flashback*

 

“Dad,  _ why  _ can’t I see my family? Why won’t you let me join them?” I pleaded, pulling on his suit jacket. He picked me up and placed me on his desk so that we could see eye to eye. 

“Because, number eight. You are very crucial to a very important mission. And I need you to be-“

“Silent as a fox, secret as a lock.” I finished sadly. He nodded. 

“Your time will come number eight. Now go to your room, quickly. Your siblings will be back soon.”

 

*flashback over* 

 

_ “Sure that went over well.” He finished.  _

_ “They hate me.” Vanya murmured.  _

My heart broke for her. I wished I could reach out and hug her, tell her they didn’t hate her. 

_ “Oh, there are worse things that can happen.” Five responded.  _

I sighed. I know Five has been through a lot but couldn’t he be a  _ tad  _ more compassionate?

_ “You mean like what happened to Ben?” Vanya asked.  _

My heart stopped. 

_ “Was it bad?” Five asked.  _

 

_ Silence.  _

 

My tears hit the floor, thudding in my ears. 

 

_ Ben _

 

A door being opened jolted me back to reality. 

 

_ “Guys? It’s time for dad’s funeral..” Alison murmured.  _

I waited until everyone had left to sneak out of the walls. Light flooded my eyes and I squinted, trying to adjust. I found my way to the windows where I could see everyone standing outside. I observed the people in front of me. Luther stood facing me, and boy was he huge! Last I’d seen him he was a stick with light blonde hair and a big smile. But now….

I shook my head in amazement and continued. Vanya was on my left, I’d know that timid brunette anywhere. Still small, and very pale, but beautiful in her own special way. I never cared what dad said, she was so perfectly spectacular. Beside her was a blonde woman. I racked my memories for answers. My eyes widened. 

_ Mom? _

 

*flashback*

 

“Mom? What did the others do today?” I asked, sitting at the kitchen table as mom placed a plate of cookies in front of me. 

“Well they had breakfast, and they had some training, and had just started their studies when the alarm went off. She beamed. I smiled back and took a bite out of my cookie. 

“Do you think they’ll like me?” I asked quietly. 

“Well if course they will! You’re the one who brings the family together remember?” She bent down to my level. I nodded. 

“Well there you go!” She giggled and started cleaning the kitchen. 

“Tell me about my siblings again mom, please?” I pleaded. She paused and sat down beside me. 

“Well first there’s Luther-“

“Number one!”

“Yes! He’s very strong and a leader, and he gets along with almost everyone, except-“

“Number two!”

“-Diego, yes. Diego wants to be number one, he’s still struggling to see that he’s perfect the way he is.”

“How is his stutter?” I asked. 

“Doing better actually. He managed to recite an entire poem the other day.” She smiled. 

“Really! That’s great!!” I shouted. She laughed. 

“I thought so too! Now let’s see who was nex-“

“Number three!”

“-right. Alison is still as sneaky as ever. She managed to convince Ben to let her do his makeup.” She chuckled. 

“He actually went for it?!” I gasped. 

“Well Klaus was  _ begging  _ him to do it too, so they both kinda double teamed him. But yes, he did, and I have pictures!!” She squealed. 

“I’ll give you them later okay? For now we move on to-“

“Number four!”

“Klaus. I caught him sneaking some booze off your father's shelf, but rest assured I did a pat-down and made sure he got rid of all of it before he left.”

I shook my head. “How are his powers going?” 

Mom grimaced. 

I sighed. “I’ve had to calm him down a lot lately.” I whispered. Mom pushed my hair back gently. 

“I know dear. It will get better for him, I promise. Anyways, let’s move on to-“

My back went ramrod straight. 

“Number five!!” I shouted. Mom laughed. 

“Not so loud silly! Yes, we move onto Five. He’s been in his room a lot lately, he won’t stop with those equations on his wall.” She tskd. I giggled. That was such a Five thing to do. Never leave the house, just learn, learn, learn. I smiled softly. 

“What about six?” I asked, my voice a lot gentler. 

“Ben is still Ben. Still the boy who draws butterflies in the chalk and writes poems he thinks no one sees.” Grace smiled fondly. I smiled as well, my gaze dropping. 

_ What I would give to hug Ben.  _

“And Vanya-“

“Number seven?” I looked back up at mom. She sighed. 

“She’s still doubting herself.”

 

*flashback over*

 

Beside Grace was Diego, the only one not holding an umbrella. Besides Luther, of course. 

_ Those two always had it out for each other.  _

He had definitely grown from the stuttering little sweetie I used to comfort as a kid. He often reminded me of a crunchy taco. Hard shell on the outside, soft and mushy on the inside. I smiled, and looked to the next one. Alison. She was wearing a fashionable trench coat and her hair was dyed blonde. I sighed dreamily. Alison always did know how to accentuate her beauty. And next to her was-

I had to duck to hide my laughter and excitement. 

_ Five?! _

He was in-get this-HIS UMBRELLA ACADEMY SCHOOL UNIFORM OMG

I couldn’t  _ breathe _

_ HE LOOKS ADORABLE OMGGG MY BBYYYY _

**_YEARS_ ** _ with the surly old man and- _

_ I mean he is just a teddy bear look at him _

_ Soft bby boi I cANT _

I peeked back up at him, my first in my mouth to effectively stop my giggles.  _ Klaus Rose, focus on Klaus.  _

He had a fabulous clear umbrella with a hot pink stripe on the bottom, and-

_ Ahhhh so that’s what Five meant.  _

One of Alison’s skirts on. I nodded my head,  _ yeah he does look good in that.  _

Luther began talking and poured a jar of what I assumed was dad’s ashes onto the ground. I scoffed. 

_ Boy what a funeral, truly, truly stunning I- I mean the tears (wipes away fake tear and claps quietly) they won’t stop.  _

Someone stepped out beside Vanya. I gasped. 

_ How did I miss Pogo?!?! _

He looked just as I remembered, fury and polite as ever. They all started talking, bickering really, and Diego stepped forward to face them all. Luther responded to him and they began to talk. Bored, I created my  _ own  _ dialogue. 

_ “Oh Luther, how dare you say Star Trek is bette- _

_ “Why Diego, how can you disagree? Star Trek in all ways is-“ _

I paused my commentary. Luther and Diego has started fighting. Physically. I groaned. Normally this was the moment Dad would break up the fight and have me calm them down. But, without Dad’s guidance I wasn’t sure what to do. I looked back and forth between the two fighters and the rest, hoping they’d stop the fight. They didn’t. To be fair, both Pogo and Vanya told them to stop, but they didn’t. Five started heading inside. I jumped up and bolted to my hidden door, closing it just as Five entered the room. I sighed in relief and connected myself to his feelings once more. There was  _ tons  _ of annoyance but, deeper down I did find a little fear. I hugged myself, wanting nothing more than to hug Five and cover him in blankets and keep him safe. 

 

*flashback*

 

I yawned, trying to snuggle into the base of dad’s chair as he tracked my siblings as they slept. The steady  _ beep….beep  _ was enough to help lull me to sleep. 

But,

“Number eight, go to Fives room. He seems to be struggling.” Father ordered. I stood up groggily and mumbled “Yes father.” Before heading over to him. I opened his door as quietly as possible and observed him. He was frowning, mumbling and groaning in his sleep, twitching every so often. I shivered and say by his bedside, timidly grabbing his hand. I closed my eyes and envisioned calm. Light purple and blue clouds, floating peacefully. His features relaxed and his breathing normalized. I proceeded to project the emotion onto him until my bracelet vibrated, father telling me my work was complete. I let go of his hand and stood, peeking up at the camera. I saw a quick flash, meaning my father had switched cameras and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Five’s forehead. 

“Sleep well Five.” I murmured. 

 

*flashback over* 

  
  


I walked to the kitchen  _ again  _ with Five and waited for him to do something. His emotions were attacking me with annoyance and  _ to do’s  _ and yet he still hadn’t done a damn thing to stop the apocalypse and frankly I was bored of waiting. 

_ “Where’s Vanya?” Alison asked.  _

I groaned internally. 

_ Who the fuck cares! Bigger fish to fry people BIGGER. FISH. TO. FRY _

_ “Oh, she’s gone.” Klaus responded.  _

I nodded. 

_ See, Klaus knows Vanya’s a big girl and can handle herself  _

_ “That’s unfortunate.” Five said.  _

_ “Yeah,” Alison agreed.  _

_ “An entire square block, forty two bedrooms, nineteen bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee.” Five complained.  _

I almost banged my head through the wall. 

_ COFFEE FIVE REALLY  _

_ “Dad hates caffeine.” Alison reminded him.  _

_ “Well he hated children and he had plenty of us!” Klaus chuckled.  _

And suddenly, I could breathe again. 

_ Leave it to Klaus to take alllll my annoyance and make me forget everything  _ I smiled. 

_ “I’m taking the car.” Five started to leave.  _

FINALLY 

I bounded forward, heading to the garage where the car was probably parked. 

In my defense, I had been gone for the past forty-five years so I wasn’t sure where anything was. 

 

_ Your time is coming eight  _

 

*flashback*

 

I walked into dad’s office, unsure of why I was there. I had checked on all of my siblings on the way over and they all felt fine. 

“Father?” I asked quietly. He looked up from his paperwork. 

“Ah! Number eight. Come over, we have some things to discuss.”

I gulped and walked over, sitting on the spare seat he had put out for me. 

“It is time you know your purpose number eight.” Father smiled. My eyes widened. 

“You are meant to help save the world, alongside your siblings. I have a feeling Number five is going to do something explicitly against my orders and I need you to track him. Connect your consciousness with his and follow his every move, every choice, every breath. I have prepared a tank you will stay in that will preserve you so that when he returns, you shall be there waiting for him in perfect condition.” He explained. 

“R-return? From where?” I asked. He raised his hand. 

“All in good time number eight. You will also have a headset that will give me all the information you two find or gather. Remember, you are not to contact him in any way. Not until you are both at Griddys on March 24th, 2019. Understood?” 

I nodded. 

 

*flashback*

  
  


_ “Where are you going?” Klaus asked.  _

I stopped in my tracks, groaning and looking up. 

_ BIGGER. FISH.  _

_ “To get a decent cup of coffee.” Five answered.  _

_ Yes! Exactly so if we could jus- _

_ “Do you even know how to drive?” Alison asked.  _

I banged my head against the opposite wall. 

_ “I know how to do everything.” Five responded.  _

I snorted.  _ Yeah sure you do _

Suddenly his consciousness shifted, his feelings now satisfaction. 

_ Shit! He’s in the car! _

I bolted to the garage and grabbed a nearby bike, hopping on it and riding away. 

 

_ Griddys here I come.  _

  
  



	3. Chapter Two: Explaining, explaining, fighting, oh! And more explaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose confronts Five for the first time

I slowed down, approaching the small building giddily. 

 

_ I’ve been waiting for this my whole life _

 

I frowned. A group of men in dark clothing and armed with guns entered Griddys. I hopped off my bike and gently placed it in the grass. I slowly walked up to the door and peered inside. They were all gathered around Five, guns pointed at his head. I opened the door silently and slipped in, sitting at a table against the corner. 

 

“Well I wouldn’t worry about that. You won’t be going home.”

 

_ This will be fun.  _

 

Five picked up a butter knife and teleported to behind the man he had been talking to, stabbing him in the shoulder. Panicked, the man shot pulled the trigger and shot his partner standing opposite of him and a few lights as he went down. The opposite guy spun from the impact and his gun fired off as well, killing more of the lights. The other four guards crouched low as the guns fired off and then stood, searching for Five. Five, the suave, cocky little shit he was, appeared on the table behind them, lying down ever so casually. 

“Hey assholes.” He shouted. 

They turned and shot at him, but he was already gone. I stifled my laughter by biting my thumb. 

He appeared again, outside the door, and knocked on it. One of them turned to him and raised his gun to shoot. Five saluted him and disappeared just as he shot. 

_ Ah he always did have some flair _

Five appeared by the guy closest to me and stabbed him, disappearing immediately afterwards. Then he went to the opposite side and slipped his tie over the guard standing there, pulling him down and choking him effectively. One of the guards walked over as Five crouched low, grabbed a pencil off of a table and stabbed the man in the crotch. I grimaced.

_ That’s gotta hurt.  _

Then he grabbed a nearby dish and threw it at the a close guard, knocking him out. He pulled the pencil out of the guys crotch and stabbed him in the eye, blood splattering everywhere. Two of the previously unconscious men parallel to each other stood up, groaning. Five caught their attention and ran up to the bar, hopping on it and disappearing just as the other two shot at each other. Five appeared again, and casually grabbed his tie from the guards neck and slipping it back on and into place. Once he was finished fiddling with it he snapped one of the unconscious guards necks, and picked up a tracker off the ground. He placed it on the counter, and grabbed a large knife, cutting a slit into his arm. I grimaced, feeling his pain immediately. He pulled a small tracker out of his arm. He sighed and pulled his sleeve down, starting to head out. Just as he started to open the door, I made myself known. 

 

“Hey kid!” I yelled. 

 

He paused and turned, looking slightly annoyed and slightly nervous. Probably because how do you explain killing a bunch of guards in a doughnut shop.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked. I smirked. 

“Oh me? No one special, just the girl that stayed with you for forty-five years.” I grinned and stood up, smoothing my Umbrella Academy skirt. He glanced at me up and down. 

“How did you know I’ve been gone for forty-five years?” He asked. 

“Wellll long story short I connected my consciousness to yours via my weird emotion powers and ba da bing ba da boom I was able to see everything you did. I, however, was not allowed to leave SO I stayed with you-“ I poked his nose, “the entire time!” I smiled. He frowned. 

“Is this some sort of joke?” He spat. I raised my eyebrow. 

“If I was joking would I know about the apocalypse that’s coming in eight days? Or the fact that you drool in your sleep? Or the fact that while you were gone you fell in love wi-“

Five clapped his hand over my mouth and dragged me with him to a small gazebo a few miles away from Griddys. I gasped, dazed from the jump. 

“Woah, I’ve always wanted to know what it felt like doing that, wowzers I don’t know how you do it man-“

He held a knife to my throat.

“How do you know all that stuff about me?” He whispered, teeth gritted. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the shin, grabbing the knife from his hand and slipping it into my skirt pocket. 

“Long story or short story?” I asked, leaning back onto the railing.

“Short story.” He decided. 

“I’m your sister and I’ve been spying on you for years.” I chuckled. He frowned. 

“Long story.” He said. I laughed softly.

“There are eight of us. Not seven. When dad found out my powers, he had Alison erase me from all of your memories via-“

“‘I heard a rumor.’” He mumbled. I nodded. 

“Exactly.”

“Where did-“ 

“I lived in the walls.” I explained. “You remember those ghost stories Luther used to tell? That’s me.” I told him. He rubbed his forehead. 

“How did you-“

“I spent forty five years alone with you, Five. I’ve gotten pretty good at knowing what you’re gonna say.” I murmured. He looked me up and down again, head cocked to the right like he always did. 

“I need more proof.” He stated. I rolled my eyes. 

“Your favorite sandwich is peanut butter and marshmallows, the walls in your room are chalkboard because you used to write on them in pencil when you were supposed to be asleep, you had read every book in the library by the time you were ten and you once accidentally teleported into the woman’s bathroom instead of the men’s.” I rambled. 

“Even  _ if   _ what you’re saying is true, how would you know all that if dad kept you hidden?” He questioned. 

“Dad told me that I was important for something and that I wasn’t allowed to let any of you see me until today specifically. But  _ I  _ got to see  _ you _ .” I explained. 

“My powers are a little complicated. I can feel people’s emotions, and when I have physical contact with them I can alter their emotions. Dad put you all through some awful shit and would have me go in to clean up his mess.” I shook my head. 

“The only reason I did it was because I hated seeing you all sad. I loved you guys more than life itself so I did whatever I could to make your day brighter.” I said. He had been pacing but he stopped suddenly. 

“The left out food and snacks, money that would just appear, stuffed animals and gifts by your pillows when you all woke up.” I nodded. 

“All you?” He whispered.

“I liked seeing you smile.” I mumbled. 

He shook his head. “Impossible.”

I bit my lip. 

“Can-can I show you?” I asked. He nodded slowly. I reached out and gently took his hand. 

 

*flashback*

 

My eyes snapped open. 

“Who are you? Explain yourself!” Five yelled. 

_ Shit _

I fell asleep. 

Last night father had me go check on Five, I did so and ended up staying a while, making sure he was okay. 

Unfortunately, it seemed I had fallen asleep and now it was daytime, and Five was holding a knife to my throat and yelling at me. 

“No no no no no no no  _ no! _ ” I wailed. 

“No what?!” Five snapped. 

“You weren’t supposed to see me, oh father’s gonna blow his  _ shit! _ ” I panicked. He withdrew his knife. 

“Father? What does your daddy want with me?” He continued to question me. I rolled my eyes. 

“Not  _ my  _ father  _ our  _ father-“ I pushed him off and grabbed his hand, picturing a soft, mellow yellow hand in the “shh” position. Five instantly became pliant and quiet. I pulled him along, heading over to father’s office. 

“What did you mean, our father? You’re not my sister.” Five asked pleasantly. I groaned quietly. 

“Technically I’m not supposed to tell you this but you already saw me so, I’m your sister. I’m Number Eight. Dad keeps me hidden, long story short.” I explained. Five hummed. 

“Why does dad keep you hidden?” He questioned. 

“Because I’m important for a mission and you can’t know who I am until then, it’s crucial.” I answered. His emotions spiked. 

_ Shit. Wrong words.  _

My efforts to keep him pliant were thwarted by his feelings, and he grew louder and more resistant. 

“Mission? What mission?” I ignored him and kept walking, we were almost to dad’s office. He locked his knees, gripping my hand tightly. 

“Hey no I’m not letting go until you tell me everything.” He demanded. I panicked and pictured the blue and purple clouds. His hand slacked and his breath slowed. His eyes widened. 

“It’s you?” He mumbled. I frowned. 

“Who’s me?” I asked. Dad burst open the doors. 

_ “Number Eight!!”  _ He yelled. I whipped around. 

“It was an accident! I fell asleep during my task and he woke up and saw me, but I brought him straight here so you could erase his memories!” I explained. Five’s emotions spiked again. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on those clouds. 

“What? No I-I don’t want to forget her..” He mumbled, swaying slightly. Father grabbed his hand and pushed him into a chair. The minute our hands let go Five’s emotions took over and he thrashed in Father’s arms. 

“No! Stop let me go!” He shouted. 

“Number Eight! Grab the bondage in my second drawer!” Father yelled over Five. I ran over and pulled it out, handing the sleek black rope to him. He tied Five with it and stepped back, panting. Five struggled and groaned. 

“Why can’t I teleport out?!” He asked. 

“This bondage was made especially for you Number Five.” Father explained. He turned to me. 

“Wait in the closet. I have some words that need to be shared…” he growled and stalked off to get Alison. I sighed and looked back at Five, still struggling in the rope. 

“You’re not gonna get out of that.” I told him. 

“You don’t know that.” He grunted. I walked over to him and kneeled down to his level. 

“Yes, I do.” I placed my hand on his knee, comfortingly. It was the first time I’d ever touched him without the use of my powers, it was...nice. 

“Let me go Number Eight, I’ll run away or convince dad-“ He pleaded. 

“There’s no convincing dad with this, Five it’s too important. And you have to stay here, it’s too dangerous out there-“

“It’s dangerous here too.” He argued. I shook my head. 

“But you are safe here.” I explained. He looked down, sadly. 

“Will I ever see you again?” He mumbled. 

“Yes.” I confirmed.

“When?” He pleaded. 

“I’m not sure, but I know it will happen.” I told him. I heard footsteps faintly, and jumped up, heading to the closet. 

“Wait!” Five yelled. I turned back, halfway in the closet. 

“I’m looking forward to the day we see each other again.” He spoke softly. I glanced quickly at the door, then looked at him and smiled. 

“Me too.” I whispered. 

  
  
  


_ “I heard a rumor, that you believe there are only seven of us…… _

  
  


*flashback over*

 

Five jolted out of my grasp. 

“What th-But it-“ he shook his head. I grabbed his hand and envisioned the clouds, soothing him down. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. 

“So it’s true.” He stated. I nodded. He walked away, pacing. 

“We need to get to Vanya. I need to talk her.” He asked. I nodded. 

“Lead the way, ace.” I smiled. 

  
  


“Are you sure about this?” I hissed as we climbed up the apartment building. 

“Relax. She lives on the second floor.” Five answered. I rolled my eyes. 

“I don’t care about the  _ height,  _ it’s the breaking and entering I don’t particularly care for.” I grumbled. He paused above me, fumbling with the window. 

“It’s Vanya. We’re here to talk to her not kill her.” He replied. I rolled my eyes harder. 

“Doesn’t mean it’s  _ right.”  _ I countered. He opened the window. 

“We could have made a call, waited out front-“ 

He pulled me into the apartment room.

“-but no.” I sighed. He sat down in one of her chairs. 

“So now what?” I asked. 

“We wait.” He stated. I groaned and headed towards the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” He called after me. 

“Getting some cereal.” I responded. 

“You’re whining about breaking and entering but you’re fine with eating her cereal.” He sassed. I poked my head out. 

“Well it’s not like we’re to kill her right?” I said in a high falsetto voice. He rolled his eyes as I chuckled, pouring milk into my Cheerios. I frowned at the bowl, the plain cereal crackling softly. I opened her cabinets, searching for anything that could spice up-

“Aha!” I exclaimed. 

“What?” Five yelled. 

“I found the chocolate chips!!” I sung happily as I dumped them into my bowl. 

“....chocolate chips?” Five asked as I plopped myself down in another chair and took a bite. 

“Iths too pwain wifout em.” I explained, milk dripping out of my mouth. Five rolled his eyes. 

“Hey!” I gulped and pointed my spoon at him. “You eat marshmallow and peanut butter sandwich’s. Don’t judge.”

“Yea but-“ Five paused. 

_ Footsteps.  _

He turned off all the lights quickly and settled back into the chair. I rolled my eyes. 

“Drama queen.” I mumbled. He glared at me. The door opened and after a beat or two, Five snapped on the lamp light in perfect timing. 

“Jesus!” Vanya clutched her chest. 

“You should have locks on your windows.” Five stated. 

“I live on the second floor.” Vanya mumbled, placing her keys down. 

“Rapists can climb.” Five countered. I snorted. 

“Creepy brothers can too.” I added, standing up to wash my empty bowl.

“Who is she?” Vanya asked. “And...is that my cereal?”

“Long story!” I responded. Vanya shook her head and sat down. 

“Is that blood?” She asked. Five fidgeted. 

“It’s nothing.” He responded. 

“Don’t worry! It’s not his!” I shouted from the sink. 

“It’s-what?” Vanya asked as I walked back in the room and sat back down. 

“Chillax, the blood on his clothes isn’t his. Except his arm...do you have any medical supplies? I tried to make him go to the hospital but nooooo.” I glared at him. He frowned back. 

“Yes, it’s in the cabinet in the bathroom...why are you here?” Vanya asked. Five sighed. 

“I’ve decided you’re the only one I can trust.” Five explained. 

“Besides her, you mean.” Vanya pointed to me. 

“He didn’t have a choice.” I laughed. If looks could kill, which honestly  _ any  _ look from Five felt like it could slice you open, then I’d be dead. Five glared daggers at me. 

“Yes, unfortunately she has to be here too.” Five grumbled. I smirked, then softened as I turned to Vanya. 

“We’ll explain everything, I promise. I know this is all overwhelming, especially with dad dying-“

“Dad?” Vanya questioned. “As in, our dad?” 

I nodded. 

“I promise we’ll talk about that too, but Five needs to share his bit first.” I looked at Five. He nodded in agreement and leaned forward. 

“Why me?” Vanya asked. 

“Because you’re ordinary,” He started. I cringed and glared at him. 

“She’s not ordinary.” I grumbled. Vanya stared at me. 

“....what?” She asked me. I sighed. 

“You’re  _ not  _ ordinary. No one is  _ ordinary.  _ Just because you don’t have powers doesn’t mean-“

“Rose.” Five interrupted. I sighed and leaned back. 

“Yeah yeah, sorry continue.” I mumbled and stood up, searching for that cabinet.

“Because you’ll listen.” He finished. 

I grabbed some wipes and hydrogen peroxide to clean the wound, and some gauze to wrap up the wound properly. 

“When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?” He asked as I began cleaning his wound and treating it. 

“No.” Vanya answered. 

“Nothing.” He said matter-of-factly. I tensed.

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoy this fic :) It's been a while since I've posted, sorry about that. Please comment, give kudos, and check out my other fic!!! Ly!! <3


End file.
